I Was Feeling Epic/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :SELINE: When that bell rings 12 times, the the hellfire it unleashes, wipes out everything for miles. :MATT: In this case all of us in Mystic Falls. :DAMON: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, little brother. :BONNIE: We're okay. Whatever you guys are doing, keep doing it. :ENZO: I think they're siphoning directly from you. :BONNIE: But I don't have any magic. :ENZO: Of course you do, luv. :DAMON: If Cade's not running hell, who is? :BONNIE: The one who wants revenge for what we did to her. :DAMON: Katherine. :DORIAN: See, if Katherine's back, that means hell still exists. :BONNIE: Maybe there's a way to destroy the dimension itself. Destroying hell destroys her. :KELLY: She's gonna burn down Mystic Falls with hellfire. :MATT: Even if Katherine rings the bell, she can't create hellfire. Only someone from the Maxwell bloodline can do that. Dad's not gonna do it and neither am I. :KELLY: Oh, then it's a good thing you weren't an only child. :DAMON: Except Vicki's dead. :KELLY: She was, Until my son opened up a portal to hell. Lockwood Mansion is grunting as he tries to revive Bonnie. :STEFAN: Bonnie. :CAROLINE: Bonnie. What happened? :STEFAN: The magic was too much for her. :CAROLINE: grunts Here. Bonnie? Hey. :STEFAN: No, no, no, no, no. :CAROLINE: Oh, my God. No. :STEFAN: Don't do this. Bonnie. Come on, Bonnie. Bonnie's Subconscious (Spirit World) :ELENA: Bonnie? :BONNIE: Elena. Elena! :ELENA: Hi! :BONNIE: Hi! laughs I never thought I'd see you again. :ELENA: No. No, wait. This isn't how it's supposed to be. No. You can't die. Not yet. You have to live and, and grow old and have children, and grandchildren. :BONNIE: I'm okay. I can be with Enzo now. :ELENA: No, this is wrong. :BONNIE: Elena. I'm ready. :ENZO: Well, I'm not. :BONNIE: Enzo. :ENZO: Sorry, luv, but it's not your time. Lockwood Mansion :STEFAN: Hey. exhales :BONNIE: I saw her. I saw Elena. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Mystic Falls Clock Tower is the clock tower ringing the bell as it made a clicking, whirring noises. Damon vamp speeds and pushes her to stop her from ringing the bell. :DAMON: Sorry. Can't let you do that. :VICKI: I'm sorry. But there's nothing you can do to stop me. tosses her out of the clock tower as she yells. A splatter is heard as people gasped. :MATT: Where is she? :DAMON: She went splat. :MATT: You threw her out the window? :DAMON: You are aware that she's already dead. :MATT: Damon! :DAMON: Don't "Damon" me. In fact, don't say anything at all. Katherine Pierce just declared war, and I need a clear head. :VICKI: Was that really necessary? :MATT: Vicki. :VICKI: You're a dick. You can't stop me. This is my ticket out of hell, and I'm taking it. Katherine is gonna save- :MATT: Damon! :DAMON: Relax. Just testing a theory. Wait for it. :DAMON: Yep, she's deader than a doornail. :VICKI: And I'll just keep coming back, again and again. :DAMON: You need to convince her to stop ringing this bell. You understand me? Fate of Mystic Falls lies with you and your family, so get on it. :MATT: And where are you going? :DAMON: Anticipating your failure, so it's kind of dumb to stick around. I have things to do. :MATT: I can't believe you're here. :VICKI: I can't do the emotional reunion, Matt. I love you, and I'm sorry, but Katherine told me to ring this bell every five minutes until Mystic Falls burns. You should save yourself, that's what I'm doing. :MATT: Vick, this is our home. :VICKI: This is your home. This town means nothing to me. :MATT: You're gonna believe Katherine Pierce? She's a liar! :VICKI: I can't go back there. You don't know what it's like. At least this way, when I die, I'll just be dead.Gone. And I'm okay with that. whirring tolls Clock Tower (Outside) is seen walking out of the tower. :STEFAN: There has to be something. :DAMON: The only chance we've got is if Donovan can somehow convince his train wreck of a sister hell ain't so bad. :CAROLINE: There he is. Matt! :MATT: Yeah, it's Sheriff Donovan. Activate the evacuation protocol. Gas leak. Yeah, again. Salvatore Boarding House :STEFAN: There's got to be something we're missing. :DAMON: Nope. Katherine won. She played the long game and finally beat us. Elena's coffin is empty. What? :STEFAN: Earlier, Bonnie's heart stopped.She said she saw Elena. :KATHERINE: Damon? :DAMON: Elena. :KATHERINE: herself as Elena wearing her dress and hairstyle. What's going on? Is Bonnie... :DAMON: Bonnie's okay. You're both okay. :KATHERINE: in relief. I'm awake? :DAMON: You're awake. up to her to hug her and then stops as he realizes it's not Elena. No. No, no, no, no. :KATHERINE: Rude. :STEFAN: You got to be kidding me. Katherine. :KATHERINE: Hello, brothers. cuts to her pouring herself a drink. Am I drinking alone? :DAMON: Where's Elena? :KATHERINE: Dead. A spiritual coma, if we're getting technical. :STEFAN: Her physical body. Where is it? :KATHERINE: That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot. I hope you enjoyed the little show I put on for you.It's been a hoot watching you take on the devil. chuckles Especially considering I've had him wrapped around my finger since the minute I stepped into hell. Why did you think he wanted you? Because I wanted you. Duh. drink gets tossed aside as Damon vamps up to her. :DAMON: Damn it, Katherine. Where is she? :KATHERINE: It really is the perfect revenge. At 10:00 p.m., Mystic Falls will burn, precious Elena will burn and I'm guessing one of you two Salvatores are going down with her. Should I place my bets now? stabs her in the upper arm with the bone dagger made for her, she falls down, seemingly dead. :DAMON: Well, that shut her up. clock in the boarding house ticks. :STEFAN: We're running out of time. We have to find Elena. Let's go. Mystic Falls Hospital (Outside) :TIKI'S GRANDFATHER: Where's my granddaughter? Where's Tiki? :MATT: Dad! :PETER: Matt! I heard the bell. And then when they said we had to evacuate :MATT: I need you to get in a van so they can transport you to Grove Hill. :PETER: Wait, but if you're not the one ringing the bell, then then what's the problem? :MATT: It's Vicki, Dad. :PETER: What? Forbes House and The Woods :STEFAN: the phone. She's not in the house. Damon's checking the grounds and the cemetery. :CAROLINE: Have you tried the high school? :STEFAN: That's my next stop. :CAROLINE: Okay, I'll meet you there. :STEFAN: Okay. :ALARIC: Bonnie's in the car with the girls. :CAROLINE: I grabbed the baby books. Do we need anything else? :ALARIC: Everything else is replaceable. Let's go. :CAROLINE: Listen, I need you to go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and help Stefan. :ALARIC: Help Stefan do what? :CAROLINE: Katherine has taken Elena's body, so I'm going to help them find it. :ALARIC: No. No, Caroline. :CAROLINE: You know Damon won't leave this town without her. :ALARIC: Well, that is not your problem. :CAROLINE: It's Elena, Ric, and they need me. :ALARIC: Your girls need you. :CAROLINE: They have you. Okay? Just Come on. Get them to the Armory, I'll meet you there. I promise. continues to look longingly at a picture of herself and her mother before Alaric walks in. :ALARIC: Okay, Bonnie's in the car with the girls. :CAROLINE: I grabbed the baby books. Do we need anything else? :ALARIC: Everything else is replaceable. Let's go. :CAROLINE: Listen, I need you to go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and help Stefan. :ALARIC: Help Stefan do what? :CAROLINE: Katherine has taken Elena's body, so I'm going to help them find it. :ALARIC: No, no Caroline. :CAROLINE: You know Damon won't leave this town without her. :ALARIC: Well, this is not your problem. :CAROLINE: It's Elena, Ric, and they need me. :ALARIC: Your girls need you. :CAROLINE: They have you. Okay? Just... Come on, get them to the Armory, I'll meet you there. I promise. :ALARIC: No. I don't need to remind you what it's like to lose your mother. Don't make me have to tell those girls you died because you put somebody else before them. :CAROLINE: You won't have to. I'll get out of here safely. I promise. Mystic Falls High School looks into the history classroom, though no one is there. He keeps on looking until he finds Elena in the boiler room. :STEFAN: Come on, let's get you out of here. lifts her to get her out of there, though when he reaches the door, a boundary spell prevents Elena from leaving. No. No, no, no. attempts to leave again though he's still unable to remove Elena from the room. Damn it. Town Square :OFFICER: Come on, keep it moving! This way, this way. clock tower reads 9:30 p.m. The Woods :DAMON: The boiler room? There is a horror movie reference in there somewhere, but it escapes me. :STEFAN: I'm fine, but she's trapped. We're running out of time. You have to get Katherine to break the spell. :DAMON: I'm all over it. :KATHERINE: Need something? :DAMON: You're like a bad penny. :KATHERINE: Funny thing about that bone dagger, it sends me to hell, but it can't keep me there. :DAMON: I'm sorry. :KATHERINE: Oh, and if you want to know how to get Elena free, you can't. Kai Parker was kind enough to set that trap for me, and, if I'm not mistaken, he's forever indisposed. :DAMON: After 153 odd years, this banter that we have is just old. So, why don't we just skip to the part where you tell me what you want and we'll negotiate. :KATHERINE: I have everything I want, Damon, or I'm about to. Once that last bell rings, this stupid town will go up in flames and everybody will go "poof". Well, they'll burn alive first, but then their ashes will go poof. :DAMON: You know, petty doesn't look good on a woman your age, Katherine. :KATHERINE: Oh, I'm not being petty. I'm gloating. :DAMON: No, you're jealous of Elena. Because you know that Stefan and I both would choose her over you every time. :KATHERINE: And she would choose Stefan. :DAMON: What makes you so sure of that? :KATHERINE: Because I would, any woman would. Stefan is the better man. stabs her with the bone dagger again and she dies, again. He chuckles. Alaric's Car -- On the Road and Lizzie are seen asleep in the car while Caroline is heard on the phone. :CAROLINE: Kai spelled her in. She can't get out. :BONNIE: We're too far away. Can't get back in time to help. :CAROLINE: What are we supposed to do? I can't leave Elena here. :STEFAN: It's not just Elena. :BONNIE: What do you mean? You know Damon won't leave her here to die alone. :ALARIC: You need to head out now, Caroline. Take the tunnels, it'll be faster for you. :CAROLINE: phone beeps and she answer it. I can't believe this is happening. :STEFAN: I need to talk to Damon. :CAROLINE: Do you think you'll convince him? :STEFAN: No. But I have to try. :CAROLINE: I made a promise to Ric... that I wouldn't risk the girls growing up without a mother. So I can help you with Damon, but I can't - :STEFAN: No. I can do it alone. You get to safety. Family first. :CAROLINE: We're family now. Okay? You and me and the girls. It's just please, please, begins crying. don't make me leave you. Please. :STEFAN: If I want to convince Damon I have to move fast, and I can't do that unless I know you're safe. :CAROLINE: No. :STEFAN: He's my brother. is crying. :CAROLINE: Family first. :STEFAN: I love you so much. :CAROLINE: I love you too. smiles and kisses him, seemingly for the last time before she vamp speeds out through the underground tunnels. The Armory enters the Armory with Bonnie and the twins as they arrived. :ALARIC: All right, girls. Why don't you go change your dresses, okay? and Lizzie run off, giggling. :BONNIE: You okay? :ALARIC: It's not that I don't care, you know? I care about Elena. :BONNIE: It's okay, Ric. I understand. :ALARIC: And I care about Damon. :BONNIE: He knows you do. :ALARIC: I don't want to fail them. But I can't fail my daughters. And they need their mother. :BONNIE: Look, if there was something we could do, we would do it. over to Ric and looks at a piece of paper on his desk. What is this? :ALARIC: Oh, that is "Project Hail-Mary". Dorian and I were trying to find a way to destroy Cade's hell. We figured we needed a few million volts of mystical energy, just give or take. That kinda took the wind out of our sails. :BONNIE: Like the kind of energy contained in hellfire? Mystic Falls High School :STEFAN: phone is ringing and he answers it, Bonnie is calling. Bonnie. Is everything okay? :BONNIE: Listen, Stefan, I know I've been hard on you, but I also know that you and I are equally willing to do anything we can to fix this. :STEFAN: Absolutely. Why? Do you have something? :BONNIE: I think I do. But the only way it gets rid of Katherine Pierce is if she's in hell when I destroy it. That's where it gets tricky. :STEFAN: Tell me what I need to do. Town Square :MATT: All right guys, keep on moving. Everybody out. looks up at the Clock Tower as it strikes 9:50pm. The Armory :BONNIE: I need to thank you for what you did earlier tonight in the fire. :JOSIE: We saved you. :BONNIE: Yeah, you did. And not just that, you made me realize that I had all the magic I ever needed right inside me. points to her cheek. Now, give me a little luck. strokes Bonnie's cheek. Right here. :CAROLINE: through the door. I made it, as promised. Any word from Stefan? :ALARIC: Listen, we have to leave quickly. I'll explain everything in the car to you, okay? Come on, girls, run to the car. Run to the car. :BONNIE: I'm gonna save the world. And you need to get in that car and drive away. :CAROLINE: But, I don't... Bonnie. :ALARIC: Caroline, I'm so sorry but we have to go. :BONNIE: Ric will fill you in. I love you. and Caroline hug. :CAROLINE: Just don't do anything stupid, Bonnie Bennett. :BONNIE: I'll be fine. Promise. Underground Tunnels :KATHERINE: Taking a trip down memory lane? Oh, I've missed this place, said no one ever. :DAMON: I figured you'd keep showing up to annoy me. You're nothing, if not utterly predictable. :KATHERINE: And miss a minute of the Elena Gilbert show? Speaking of which, shouldn't you be by her side? :DAMON: Well, I figured now that you're practically the devil, you'd be in the know. I just hung out with Bonnie Bennett and she figured out a way to save the day. :KATHERINE: Bonnie isn't strong enough to save a kitten. :DAMON: She's done it once or twice, my money's on her. :KATHERINE: We're talking about hell fire so intense it could obliterate anything within miles. What the hell is Bonnie gonna do? She's thirty minutes away. :DAMON: If you take the highway round the mountain, sure, but as the crow flies it's only seven miles, which is the beauty of these tunnels. Did you know that they go from The Armory straight into the heart of downtown Mystic Falls? I bet you didn't know that, did you? :KATHERINE: You think Bonnie Bennett can magically draw hell fire through the tunnels away from the town? :DAMON: Even better. I think she can send it straight back to hell, where you and I will be waiting patiently for it. I've gotta say, I look forward to dying by your side, KP. :KATHERINE: You're bluffing. :STEFAN: No, he's not. in the tunnel entrance. And neither am I. :DAMON: I've got this handled, bro. You need to get out of these tunnels. :STEFAN: I'm not the one who's going to get out of here, Damon. You are. :DAMON: Bad time to be a martyr, Stefan. :STEFAN: Said the martyr. :KATHERINE: I'm gonna let you two figure this out amongst yourselves. throws the bone dagger at Katherine. It stabs her in the back and she falls down seemingly dead. :DAMON: Fine. Then we'll both go. :STEFAN: Somebody needs to stay here to make sure she's actually in hell when it's destroyed. :DAMON: I'm aware, Stefan. Tell Elena that I did this for her, to pay for my past mistakes. :STEFAN: You can tell her yourself. I need to do this, Damon. I owe it to Bonnie and Enzo. I owe it to a lot of people. :DAMON: I'm not gonna leave you to die here, Stefan. :STEFAN: Yes, you are. :DAMON: Are you seriously gonna sit here and argue with me about who needs this redemption more? You're not responsible for Enzo, Stefan! :STEFAN: You keep saying that, but you're wrong. We're all responsible for our own actions. Every drop of blood that I've spilled, I am accountable for. :DAMON: Then I'm accountable too and I've spilled even more. :STEFAN: Damon, I'm human. In sixty years I'm gonna be old, I'm gonna be dead. You have quite literally an eternity with Elena ahead of you. :DAMON: Which means a lot less without you. :STEFAN: Do you think I want this? I just got married. My wife is out there waiting for me to come home to her. In the nearly two centuries since I made you become a vampire, I have fought to turn you into the man who deserves the happiness that's out there right now. :DAMON: No. :STEFAN: Just let me do this for you. :DAMON: No. :STEFAN: Then let me do this for me. Please. :DAMON: I love you, little brother. :STEFAN: I love you too. :DAMON: Then you're right. You are human. Which is why I can do this. to compel Stefan. Go. :STEFAN: No, Damon, don't. :DAMON: You walk out of these tunnels and you are not going to stop until my death breaks the compulsion, because I am the big brother. I'm sorry I wasn't better at it until now. I said go. GO! turns and leaves, seemingly compelled by Damon. Mystic Falls Clock Tower rings the bell. :PETER: Vicki? :VICKI: Daddy? :PETER: Hi, honey. :VICKI: Crying. Is this Matt's trump card? Well it won't work. You're about fifteen years too late to be paternal. :PETER: I'm not here to talk you out of it. :VICKI: Oh, well that's rich. Why'd you come to watch me blow myself into oblivion? :MATT: Vicki. Bonnie has a plan. :VICKI: I am not gonna stop ringing this bell. :PETER: We don't need you to stop. :VICKI: confused. So what are you doing here? :PETER: I just wanted to see my daughter one last time. three are crying. Vicki hugs her father. Alaric's Car :Caroline: Tell me what's going on. :Alaric: I don't know what to say, Caroline. Stefan, hes uh... he's made a decision. voice fades out, as Caroline is shown breaking down into tears. The Armory is lighting the last of a few dozen candles that cover the two adjacent tables of the Armory and stands between them. :BONNIE: Okay, Grams. If I ever needed you to hear me, hear me now. finishes her preparation and begins her spell. :BONNIE: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos... she chants a wisp of wind catches the pages of an open grimore or book on the table top. Town Square and Peter stand in the street, whilst Vicki watches them from inside the clock tower. She is about to ring the bell again. Vicki turns back towards the bell. The Armory :BONNIE: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos... around the room begin to shake as Bonnie continues to cast her spell. Alaric's Car is still crying. :CAROLINE: Stop the car. I said stop! pulls over and Caroline gets out of the car. She calls Stefan. :STEFAN (voicemail): Hi, this is Stefan. Leave your number. :CAROLINE: Stefan, please call me. Please. I need you to know that I understand. I love you. I will love you forever. I understand. Town Square and Peter are still looking up at the clock tower, as it strike 10pm. Vicki rings the bell and hellfire explodes out of the clock tower though contained by Bonnie's spell. The Armory is still chanting and the hellfire is manipulated back inside the clock tower and through the underground tunnels tunnels. :Bonnie: ... phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare! Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare! Underground Tunnels Pierce wakes up from her temporary death, as the fire goes past her and Damon. :DAMON: Poof. Town Square is walking past a hospital and seemingly wakes from Damon's compulsion. The Armory :BONNIE: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare!!! continues to chant as the fire bursts through the door and into The Armory. Her spell holds back the hellfire a few feet from her, but it's slowly getting closer and her nose starts to bleed, showing she's weakening. The fire continues to roar and inch ever near her. :BONNIE: No. I can do this. I can do this. I can beat you. You can't have me. It's not my time. :ENZO: Now you're finally ready to live? :BONNIE: surprised. Hi. :ENZO: Keep fighting, love. :BONNIE: It's too strong. I can't do it alone. :ENZO: Nonsense, you are strong enough to do anything you put your mind to. And love, you're not alone. figure stands beside her and grabs her hand. Bonnie turns to see her Grams holding her hand, facing down hellfire alongside her. :BONNIE: Grams. turns and faces Bonnie, happy and proud of her granddaughter. She smiles and Bonnie returns the gesture and shakes her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks as her Grams heard her plea from before. They both turn and face the hellfire once more and begin their chanting. :SHEILA & BONNIE: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo... Bennett appears on Bonnie's left and take her hand. The three witches continue the spell, containing the hellfire. :SHEILA, BONNIE & BEATRICE: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo. Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo. and more Bennett spirits appear to aid Bonnie --Lucy, the Witch of the Five and Ayana. :BENNETT WITCHES: Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo. Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo. Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moveo!! the hellfire is pushed back through the tunnels back to hell. :BONNIE: I did it. collapses to the floor. Mystic Falls High School of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking from previous series', while a photo of them back in the day as cheerleaders next to trophies and medals. Elena's reflection is shown in the glass, before she walks down the corridor and bumps into Stefan. :STEFAN: Hi. :ELENA: Hi. What happened? Why am I here right now? :STEFAN: I don't know about Bonnie, but Damon... Damon wanted to sacrifice everything, to save you. To save this town. He was ready. I'm human now. He compelled me to leave. to Damon telling Stefan to 'go.' But he should have known better. I would never walk a day on this earth as a human without taking vervain. to Stefan extracting some of his own blood. :ELENA: I don't understand. Underground Tunnels :DAMON: Not long now, demon spawn. I can hear that fire coming back this way. :KATHERINE: You love this, don't you? :DAMON: You have no idea. injects Damon with his blood, which has the cure in it. Mystic Falls High School :STEFAN: I gave him my blood. The cure. :ELENA: You what? to Stefan, throwing Damon into another room to keep him safe. :STEFAN: Without the cure I'd start to age. I'd be dead soon enough. :ELENA: So Damon's okay? :STEFAN: He's okay. :ELENA: But you, you're...? :STEFAN: I did what I had to do. Underground Tunnels has Katherine restrained, holding her in front of the oncoming hellfire. :KATHERINE: No, no, Stefan. Please. :STEFAN: Burn in hell. stabs Katherine with the bone dagger, before turning to Damon who is only just coming to. Goodbye brother. consumes both Stefan and Katherine. Mystic Falls High School :ELENA: No. Stefan. :STEFAN: Tonight I saw a side of Damon that I hadn't seen in a while. The older brother I looked up to. The son who enlisted in the Civil War to please his father. The Damon I knew when I was a boy. I wanted that Damon to live. And I wanted you to have an opportunity to get to know him. He's the better man. He's the right man. rubs a tear from Elena's cheek with his thumb. It's good to see you, Elena. One last time. There's something I have to say. whispers into her ear and she nods. and Elena hug, before Stefan walks out of the high school and into the light where Lexi is waiting for him. :LEXI: Wow. That was beautiful. :STEFAN: I was feeling epic. and Lexi laugh, before running to each other for a long awaited hug. Bonnie's Bedroom :ELENA: Dear Diary, today will be different. Today I will smile. It will be genuine. Because today is that day that I get to live again. wakes up from her sleep. :BONNIE: Here she is. :ELENA: Am I? :BONNIE: I did it. I broke the spell. :ELENA: How? :BONNIE: It took some time, but I think I've finally figured this witch thing out. and Elena hug. :ELENA: Where is he? :BONNIE: He's with Caroline. Saying goodbye. Mystic Falls Cemetery -- Salvatore Crypt :ELENA: Voiceover. This life will be good. And beautiful. But not without heartbreak. In death comes peace, but pain is the cost of living. Like love, it's how we know we're alive. and Caroline are at Stefan's tombstone. :DAMON: his fingers over the word "peace" on Stefan's tombstone. Do you think it exists? :CAROLINE: Peace? I do. We'll see him again. :DAMON: You'll see him again. Me, I'm going the other way. They'll probably reopen hell for me. :CAROLINE: Don't be so sure. followed by Damon, walks outside to where Bonnie and Elena are. Elena and Damon embrace. The scene moves to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sitting on a bench. :ELENA: I need you to know that Stefan said something to me before we parted. Mystic Falls High School :STEFAN: One day when you wake up, tell Caroline I heard her and I will love her forever too. Mystic Falls Cemetery -- Salvatore Crypt :CAROLINE: He got my message. Matt, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and Elena place presents outside The Salvatore Tomb, before leaving the cemetery. :ELENA: And life goes on. Town Square :MATT: Dear Diary, we survived that night. Mystic Falls is safe. I remain the Sheriff. They even gave me a bench. I'm thinking of running for mayor and Vicki, well, I think she found peace. Somehow it feels like she did. and Tyler walk away together after watching over Matt. Bonnie's House -- Bedroom :BONNIE: I'm determined to keep my promise to Enzo. I'm gonna live this life to the fullest. I wanna see the world. Enjoy my life. Do I have everything? :ENZO: Passport. Passport, nightstand. [Bonnie gets her passport and the necklace Enzo gave her from her nightstand drawer. Enzo strokes her cheek gently and Bonnie can feel it even though she can't see him. Salvatore Boarding House :ALARIC: As for my family, Caroline and I got what Damon decided was Stefan's last wish. watches Alaric play outside with their twins. :CAROLINE: Opening the school was hard work. We needed lots of help. Fortunately we knew plenty of people with experience. Here you go. hands what looks like a crossbow to Jeremy. :ALARIC: Caroline was determined to make it a success. She wanted to make her mum proud. helps Caroline when she drops her letters. Caroline can feel her presence. :ALARIC: Plus, soon after the school opened, she got a most impressive donor. But that is the beginning of another story. Mystic Falls Cemetery/Gilbert House (Afterlife) :ELENA: After med school I came home to Mystic Falls. It felt right. It's where I wanted to grow old and, I did. And that's my life. Weird, messy, complicated, sad, wonderful, amazing and above all, epic. And I owe it all to Stefan. When I met him I had lost my parents and I was dead inside, but he brought me back to life and I'm going to live it as best I can, for as long as I can. crow flies past by, making Elena jump. It lands on The Salvatore family tomb. Damon arrives at the cemetery and they leave together, holding hands. They walk down the street together. :ELENA: Even after our long and happy life together, Damon is still worried he'll never see Stefan again. That he'll never find peace. But I know he's wrong, because peace exists. It lives in everything we hold dear. stop outside Elena's house where her mother, father and Jenna are waiting for her. Jenna beckons her over. Happy reunion. :ELENA: That is the promise of peace. That one day, after a long life, we find each other again. comes outside of the Gilbert house. Another happy reunion. Salvatore Boarding House (Afterlife) knock at the door. Stefan opens it and Damon is there. :STEFAN: Damon. :DAMON: Hello, brother. and Damon hug. END SCENE See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight